onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-6576310-20190830072240/@comment-176.165.112.96-20190911163745
195.83.231.74 a écrit : From Redon:- Chapter 955: "Enma" Brief summary- .- In the cover, Fire Tank Pirates are near Dressrosa buying some supplies. - All chapter is in Wanokuni, no Reverie or another island. - Majority of the chapter is about Zoro and Luffy training. - Wanokuni Act 2 ends in this chapter. -Luffy managed to use the new haki - It seems Enma "releases" the Haki of the swordsman. Enma cuts more than necessary - Orochi already knows about Tokage Port where Samurai allies are going to meet. - Both Wado Ichimonji and Enma were created by the same person. His name is Shimotsuki Kouzaburou, who went out of Wano country illegally more than 50 years ago. # "Zabu" as in Kozaburo means 3 and "Shi" as in Koushiro means 4 in Japanese, so probably Kouzaburou and Koushiro have some blood relationship. - According to Hitetsu, Enma will be classified as "Saijou O Wanamono" (Supreme Grade) if Zoro manage to turn it into Black Blade permanently - Tengu was waiting to return the two swords -Franky works hard to repair the ships -The chapter transitions from 3 days remaining to just 1 day remaining for the battle. - Amigasa Village— Kawamatsu and Zoro are telling the others about Hiyori. Hiyori, due to the battle drawing closer, has decided that she will not meet with everyone else at this moment - Robin said the situation is not optimistic 4000(our alliance) vs30000(beast pirates) - The udon prison will be controlled by Hyo Detailed summary- By Etenboby Chapter 955 Enma Cover: the Fire Tank Pirates are buying food supplies on a certain island Amigasa Village— Kawamatsu and Zoro are telling the others about Hiyori. Hiyori, due to the battle drawing closer, has decided that she will not meet with everyone else at this moment. Sanji is being nice to Momonosuke after learning that the beauty that was with Zoro is his sister. Okiku gives Nidai Kitetsu to Tengu. Tengu tells everyone that he’s been waiting for the chance to return the two swords, “Ama no Habakiri” and “Enma”, to Momonosuke and Hiyori. Those two swords are both O Wazamono, just like Shusui. Sandai Kitetsu and Ama no Habakiri were made by Tengu, and the name of the craftsman that made Wado Ichimonji and Enma is Shimotsuki Kouzaburo. Tengu gives Ama no Habakiri to Momonosuke, but Momo decides that he’ll leave the sword in Tengu’s hands for a while, Enma is given to Zoro. Zoro wanted to try out the sword with a tree, but he ended up slicing the coast with a single swing! That’s because the sword will...?! 3 days until the final battle Robin tells everyone that , according to her information, there are about twenty thousand men in the Beast Pirates, and Orochi has another ten thousand. This battle will be 4,000 vs 30,000. Kuri: Itachi Port— Franky is working hard with everyone to fix the ships. Udon: Prisoner Mine— Luffy is training and leveling up under Grandpa Hyo. 2 days until the final battle Amigasa Village— Chopper, Luffy and the others arrive at the village, adding 200 men to their forces. 1 day until the final battle Everyone is ready! Onward to Onigashima! End of Wano Country Act 2! Traduction, s'il vous plaît.